


Mourning Glory

by cravethatcinnaroll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravethatcinnaroll/pseuds/cravethatcinnaroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem loosely based upon the events of Attack on Titan, Season One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2014, but had nowhere to put it at the time

Silence for the fallen ones  
Whose lives have come and gone  
Offered up as fodder  
In a war that can't be won

Salute for the reluctant heroes  
Who, despite their fear,  
Sacrificed their beating hearts  
To save what they held dear

Remember all the honorable souls  
Who ever dared to duel  
For the sake of hope's survival  
In a world that's far too cruel

We'll never fully pay our debts  
To soldiers left behind  
They made a choice with no regrets  
And battled for mankind

Both the warriors and weaklings  
Whose lives they are defending  
Have received a grim reminder:  
Humanity’s fight is never-ending.

**Author's Note:**

> im way behind on the manga but thought id post this anyway
> 
> find me on tumblr: @cravethatcinnaroll


End file.
